


The Joker's Truth

by wraithMS



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Internal Monologue, Tragedy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithMS/pseuds/wraithMS
Summary: Ein nachdenklicher Moment des Jokers über seine Vergangenheit, seine Trauer und seinen Schmerz, die ihn letztlich zu dem gemacht haben, was er heute ist. Das alles ist eingefangen in diesem kleinen, bescheidenen One Shot meinerseits.





	The Joker's Truth

Er spürte das kalte Metall an der Wange. Warum hatte er sich das angetan?  
Die Klinge fuhr weiter an der entstellten Haut entlang. Es gab keinen Grund...  
Er erhöhte den Druck der Klinge. Es ergab keinen Sinn...  
Heißes Blut floss das gebleichte Kinn entlang. Hinterließ eine rote Spur.  
Kein Schmerz. Keine Trauer. Kein kaltes Gefühl.  
Sein Herz schlug schneller. Fühlte sich an, als wolle es zerspringen.  
Wärmte ihn. Wärmte ihn wie früher.  
Wie damals. Damals, als er das letzte Mal lebte.  
Das letzte Mal ein ganzes war, als er liebte...  
„Nein“, Er konnte jetzt nicht an sie denken.   
Sie... mit ihrer einst zarten Haut. Mit ihren sanften Lippen.  
Mit ihren strahlenden Augen. Ihrem bezaubernden Lächeln.   
Neben dem Spiel, das ihr Leben zerstören sollte.   
Ihr alle Freude, alle Schönheit, jeglichen Willen am Leben... nehmen sollte.  
Sie sollte nie wieder wie vorher sein. Es sollte ihn zur Verzweiflung treiben.  
Aber war es seine Schuld?  
War es seine Schuld, dass er ihr nicht helfen konnte?  
Sie nicht vor ihrer Naivität, vor ihrer Sucht, schützen konnte?  
ER hatte ihr immer aufmunternd zugesprochen.   
ER hatte sich um sie gesorgt. ER wollte, dass es ihr gut ging.  
Aber was hatte sie je versucht um IHN zu retten? Was hatte SIE getan um seinen Schmerz zu lindern?   
Sie hatte sich die Adern aufgeschnitten! IHN zurückgelassen!  
Bei dem Gedanken verkrampften sich augenblicklich seine Muskeln.  
Die Klinge zitterte in seinen Händen und streifte intakte Haut.   
Blut floss die Wange hinab. Mehr Blut als zuvor. Vermischte sich mit dem am Kinn.  
Aber war es ihre Schuld?  
Sie war weg...  
Für immer weg, würde nie wieder kommen.  
Wie seine Mutter.  
Seine Mutter, die ihm genommen wurde.  
Kaltblütig entrissen, ohne eine Chance sie zu retten.  
Ohne die Chance sie vor ihrem Angreifer zu verteidigen.   
Ihrem Angreifer, der nicht in die Situation passte.   
Nie ihre vor Schreck geweiteten Augen stehlen.  
Nie das Messer in ihren unschuldigen Körper rammen.   
Nie ihr Herz an sich reißen.  
Kein Blut an seinen Händen haben .  
Und ihr nie ihres Lebens berauben sollte.  
Aber hatte er wirklich keine Chance gehabt?  
Musste er untätig zusehen?  
Reglos dastehen, während ihm das Wichtigste genommen wurde, das er je besaß?  
Während ihm seine Emotionen genommen wurden?  
Seine Trauer?  
Seine Wut?  
Alles...  
War es seine Schuld, dass er das war, was er heute war?  
Gab es einen Grund?

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe diese Fanfiktion habe ich bereits - unter gleichem Titel - auf fanfiktion.de veröffentlicht, allerdings habe ich aus dem Import, der AO3 anbietet nicht ganz schlau werden können, deshalb habe ich sie hier manuell erneut hochgeladen.


End file.
